


Learning and Domination

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Learning and Nature [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Loki, M/M, Submissive Thor, Training, bondage games, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “I want to be filled, Thor.” he whispered, lips near Thor’s ear, slithery words tickling his skin. “I want you to hold me in the air, and pound me against the wall, and hurt me with your cock. I want to be bruised and tender inside from your fucking.” He ran his finger around the top of Thor’s collar. “Do you understand me?”





	Learning and Domination

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, is there a tag for Thor being the submissive but still the penetrating partner, and vice versa? Because that's what lies ahead!
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr, you may have seen this already.

Thor was not good at being dominated. Submission did not come naturally.

But he was learning. Loki was teaching him. Loki was teaching him to be very, very good.

It wasn’t just obedience. He was learning that, he was coming to understand. He’d always been very indulgent with Loki in the bedroom, always willing to do whatever his brother wished, but that wasn’t enough.

His brother wanted him to learn. To crave dominance, to whimper in longing for his commands, to want nothing more than to show Loki how good and well-behaved he could be.

First Loki had whispered these longings to him, late at night, and Thor had been amused, but intrigued. They’d begun it as a game. Loki had put him in a collar, and Thor had happily played at being his pet.

First it was a rare game, weeks and weeks between such play. Then Thor had started fantasizing about it, craving it every time he pleased his brother. Loki had become bolder and bolder about commanding him, and taking his pleasure.

But it had been only play. Loki had wanted more. And… so had Thor.

Thor had suggested it, kneeling before his brother. He had begged Loki to take him somewhere isolated, where they could be alone, and Thor could be only his. Loki had gasped, and rewarded him for such a delicious idea.

Loki had disappeared for a few days. And when he returned, he took Thor, and brought him to this distant little cabin, well stocked with food and blankets. And toys. And chains.

Thor had been delighted. He had fallen to his knees, and tried to suck Loki’s cock, to show his gratitude, and Loki had tugged his hair back harshly, and told him he hadn’t earned it, and his training had begun.

That had been… days? Weeks?

Thor knelt on the floor, arms bound, collar on, a thick, long toy holding him open, though Loki rarely chose to use him in that way.

Loki had left him for hours. Thor was shaking in need, the toy in him preventing him from forgetting where he was. Every slight shift moved it inside him, made him blush and… and crave, desperately crave. He shook, imagining how Loki might use him when he returned, might let Thor please him.

He gasped when he heard Loki return, and bit his lip, knowing he must be patient. Loki came to him slowly, and stood behind him, and stroked his hair.

“Were you good while I was gone, pet?”

“Yes, master, I was!” He couldn’t keep the plea from his voice, the need for affection.

Loki pet his hair, soothingly, and offered him a waterskin, which Thor drank from with relief. When he pulled away he wanted to beg for more of Loki’s hands, Loki’s touch, but he knew he must be silent.

“Mmm. You’re a magnificent beast, Thor.” Loki trailed his fingers over Thor’s shoulders, appreciating his muscles. “I should turn you into a horse, and ride you through Asgard. I could keep you forever as my steed.”

Thor moaned. Loki did not ride very often, and he would not like to be left alone so much.

“But then, who would service my needs? Perhaps I could ride you to another, who would rut in me like a beast, and leave me sloppy and full of their cum. I would return to you with trembling legs, seeping the evidence of their brutal use, and let you carry me home.”

Thor moaned. He wanted to kill any other who touched Loki like that!

“I want to be filled, Thor.” he whispered, lips near Thor’s ear, slithery words tickling his skin. “I want you to hold me in the air, and pound me against the wall, and hurt me with your cock. I want to be bruised and tender inside from your fucking.” He ran his finger around the top of Thor’s collar. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, master!”

A touch from Loki vanished the toy inside him, and unbound his arms. He fisted Thor’s hair and jerked his head back, harshly, and hissed “Please me, beast!”

Thor spun, and caught Loki up, hooking his elbows under each knee, and slammed him against the wall. Loki was wearing only a short robe, so he was immediately accessible, and Thor attacked his mouth as he slammed his cock into him.

Oh! Loki was soft and ready, he had prepared himself for Thor, and for a moment Thor wanted to be gentle, to worship his beautiful brother, to love him as sweetly as he deserved.

But what Loki deserved was absolutely whatever he wanted. So he gripped his brother’s body, almost hard enough to crush him, and pounded up into his slender, wanton form.

Loki’s nails dug into his back, as he threw his head back. “More! Harder! More!”

Thor snarled and pulled his brother’s hair, and used his grip on his shoulders to slam him further onto Thor’s cock. He ripped the robe off him, baring all of his skin.

“Deeper, deeper!” Loki screamed the words, lost to savage, ferocious, animal lust, clawing at Thor’s skin.

Thor growled and dragged him from the wall, and slammed him onto their little table. The angle let him thrust deeper into his thrashing, wild brother, and he pounded into him, hard and fast, determined to cause the hurt Loki had asked for.

“Mine!” he found himself hissing. “Mine! Mine!”

“More!” Loki’s nails were tearing into the wood, as he tried to thrust himself harder against Thor’s cock, eyes wild.Thor changed his angle, tilting his cock upward, and Loki shrieked. He grabbed Loki’s hand and pushed it, breath hissing between his teeth, against Loki’s abdomen. “Feel it? Do you feel my cock in you, brother?”

Loki’s eyes went wide, and he came, mouth open in a silent scream, back arching as he pushed harder into Thor’s thrusts.

Thor snarled as he finished, thrusting into his brother’s trembling body, pounding until he felt Loki limp and exhausted.

“Come in me, pet.” Loki murmured, sleepy and magnanimous.

Thor roared as he did, claiming Loki’s body, claiming it as his alone.

Then he slumped over Loki, panting.

Loki combed fingers through his hair, humming satisfaction. “Perhaps I will not turn you into a horse.” He wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders. “Carry me to the bed. Rest with me, brother.”

Brother. Thor did, smiling and nuzzling, and they cuddled together. Loki tucked himself into Thor’s arms, safe and warm, and Thor didn’t sleep, watching him, feeling how much he loved him.

Their games were strange. Loki liked to control how he was dominated. Thor liked to submit and obey and be told how best to dominate.

Thor felt the collar around his neck, and smiled.

Maybe soon he would put Loki in the collar, and show him how much he had learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
